IB
by Nikiplier
Summary: Sekarang Riku dan Sora adalah teman, dan mereka pun bekerja sama untuk bisa keluar dari Guertena World. Mereka harus menghadapi bahaya nya di dalam dunia itu, karena Sadako 4 warna baju, mannequin berjalan, tulisan-tulisan aneh & kawan-kawan bisa menyerang sewaktu-waktu, dan kapan saja, tanpa sepengetahuan duo ini. Rate T for safe. Soft Horror. Based IB. Chapter 3 & 4 update !
1. Chapter 1 : Madness in Guertena Gallery

"Apakah kamu mengingat sesuatu, Sora ?"

"Oh, apakah kamu membawa saputanganmu ? Kau tahu, yang kau dapat sewaktu ulang tahunmu ?"

"Jaga baik-baik di kantung celanamu, ok ? Jangan hilang !"

.

.

.

nikitailonaputrimatakupan

present

.

.

.

IB

(based the original Game)

I don't own Ib, it's belong to Kouri & RPGgame Maker 2012, also Kingdom Hearts, it's belong to Tetsuya-san

.

.

Chapter 1

Sora dan kedua orang tua nya tiba di sebuah Gedung Gallery. Tertera sebuah nama di gedung itu. 'GUERTENA WEISS ART COLLECTION GALLERY". Gedung itu baru resmi 2 hari yang lalu.

"Akhirnya, kita tiba di sini. Ini kali pertamamu kamu pergi ke Gedung Seni bukan, Sora ?" Tanya Ibu Sora kepada putranya yang dekat dengannya. Sora hanya mengangguk kecil, menandakan 'iya'

"Nah, kita ke sini untuk melihat beberapa koleksi milik seorang pelukis bernama Weiss Guertena. Bukan hanya lukisan juga, tapi ada patung-patung ! Aku rasa kamu tidak keberatan untuk menikmatinya, Sora. " jelas Ibunya panjang lebar. Sora hanya mengangguk-angguk kepalanya dengan ekspresi super datar. Apa boleh buat.

"Apakah kita harus ke meja resepsionis ?" Tanya ayahnya kepada Ibu Sora. "Ah, ya. Sekaligus mengambil beberapa pamflet !" jawab Ibu Sora sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan ke meja resepsionis, untuk menanyakan beberapa hal. Sora tidak peduli itu. Karena sudah bosan dahulu, Sora mulai angkat bicara.

"Mom, aku bosan. Boleh ya aku keliling-keliling gallery ?" Tanya Sora dengan nada yang super bosan.

Ibu Sora menoleh melihat anaknya sebentar. "Oh, kamu mau duluan ? Benarkah ? Baiklah … Jangan membuat kegaduhan dan tingkah bodoh di sini, ya ! Di sini tidak ada monster, tahu .. Jangan buat para pengunjung terganggu, ok ? Silahkan pergi …" pesan Ibunya, lalu kembali mencatat sesuatu di sebuah buku tulis seukuran kamus.

"Ya. Jangan khawatirkan aku, mom … " kata Sora sambil berlari ke sebuah koridor.

Sora sempat melihat beberapa lukisan yang baginya BIASA. "Namine bisa mengambar lebih bagus dari Guertena … aku saksinya" komentar Sora dalam hati.

Sora kembali melihat-lihat gambar-gambar dan patung-patung yang ada di dalam gallery. Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah, lukisan ''Lady in the Red''. Lukisan itu menyerupai Kairi, sahabatnya dulu, tapi terkesan dewasa dan memakai gaun biasa berwarna merah. "Aku rindu Kairi .. " komentar Sora sambil melihat lukisan itu.

Dia sempat melewati seorang pemuda berambut silver dengan pakaian biasa. Dia sedang melihat gambar bernama 'The Hanged Man'. "Semenarikkah gambar itu ?" Tanya Sora dalam hati.

Sora merasa semakin bosan dengan galeri ini. Mannequin yang di pajang, sofa, bahkan lukisan yang tidak perlu ada. Bahkan Sora tidak mengerti beberapa tulisan kanji yang tertera di bawah lukisan atau patung.

"Lama kelamaan aku bisa mati di sini … " keluh Sora sebal.

Tap … tap … tap…

"Hah, apa ini … " tiba-tiba Sora melihat sebuah lukisan yang cukup panjang. Lukisannya acak-acakan. Hitam, merah, kuning, biru, hijau, cokelat, ungu, putih … tidak menggambarkan apa-apa !

" … um, tulisan apa ini ? ***** world … ? Aku tidak tahu tulisan apa itu ! Lagi-lagi tulisan kanji !" komentar Sora sambil melihat tulisan yang tertera di bawah lukisan itu.

Pzzzt … zzt … pshhh …

" … ?!"

Tiba-tiba galeri menjadi gelap. Lagu yang melantun di dalam galeri itu pun juga berhenti bermain. "Ada apa ?" Tanya Sora pada dirinya.

Sora langsung berlari kearah meja resepsionis. Untunglah Sora masih ingat dimana letak meja resepsionis itu.

"MOM ! DAD ! GALERI MENJADI GELAP MENDADAK ! MO- WHAAAAT ?!" teriak Sora frustasi ketika ayah dan ibunya tidak ada di meja resepsionis. Bahkan orang yang mengurusi meja resepsionis pun tidak ada.

Sora langsung berusaha mendorong pintu yang dia masuki bersama orang tuanya, tetapi terkunci. Gembok masih tergeletak di dekat pintu. Galeri terkutuk.

"Buka ! Kumohon, Buka ! UUUURRRRRHHHH ! " teriak Sora sambil berusaha mendorong pintu itu. Nihil. Tidak terbuka, meskipun semua tenaga Sora di pakai untuk membuka pintu itu.

" KAU PASTI BERCANDA ! BERCANDA !" teriak Sora sebal. Tubuhnya menjadi lemas. Dia mulai sebal dengan gedung ini.

"Ah, masa bodoh ! Aku kan pemberani ! Masa mau di tertawakan Kairi gara-gara ini … " komentar Sora dalam hati, lalu dia berusaha untuk mengembalikan energinya. Karena gedung ini tidak membiarkan Sora keluar galeri, Sora memutuskan untuk keliling-keliling lagi. Toh, dia belum mengelilingi isi galeri secara keseluruhan.

"Ya, daerah itu belum ku lihat … " kata Sora sambil berlari ke sebuah koridor lain.

Di daerah itu terdapat patung bunga mawar berwarna coklat. Agak membosankan, tetapi Sora memiliki firasat buruk tentang patung itu.

'' EMBODIMENT OF SPIRIT"

Itu nama patung bunga mawarnya.

"Wow, Guertena pasti membuatnya bertahun-tahun … ' komentar Sora.

Uhuk .. uhuk !

"SIAPA ITU ?!" Teriak Sora sambil mengeluarkan Keyblade Kingdom Key nya. Suara batuk seseorang. Tapi, bukannya hanya dia seorang diri di galeri ?

"…" Sora merasa dirinya merinding. Dia memberanikan diri untuk melihat lukisan yang dekat dengan patung bunga mawar raksasa itu.

" 'The Coughing Man', huh ? Masuk akal, tapi aneh … " komentar Sora. "Kau lagi batuk, ya ? Pakai tissue dong ! Gak sopan !" kata Sora kepada lukisan itu. Iseng sih, tapi nggak apa-apa, kan ? Toh tidak ada orang yang melihat !

"ok, giliran ruang lain … " gumam Sora sambil berjalan ke ruang lain. Dia merasakan hal yang aneh juga. Dia tidak akan menghilangkan Keyblade nya sampai dia benar-benar keluar dari galeri berhantu itu.

"Semakin lama aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan gale- WHAA !" tiba-tiba Sora berteriak. Kenapa ? Di depannya ada kaca yang cukup besar, dan ada seseorang lewat di dalamnya dengan secepat kilat.

Sora memaksakan diri untuk tertawa. Tertawa memaksa. "Terima kasih, kamu membangunkan tidurku. Huh … " kata Sora sebal, lalu dia berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut.

BANG ! BANG ! BANG !

Sora terkejut bukan main mendengar seseorang memukul kaca itu dengan keras. Sora langsung kembali ke kaca itu. Kaca itu retak sedikit.

"Apakah gedung ini berhantu .. ?" gumam Sora mulai tidak karuan. Dia menggenggam Keyblade nya erat. Keringat dingin bercucuran di dahi nya.

"… Baiklah, ruang berikuuuuut !" komentar Sora sambil berlari menjauhi kaca itu. Dia berusaha lari sekencangnya, dan dia berada di ruang lain.

"Next jumpscare ? Silahkan keluar ! Aku tidak takut !" Tanya Sora sambil berusaha menghentikan larinya.

PLAKK !

"THUNDER !" Teriak Sora sambil menggunakan magic Thunder dengan Keybladenya secara tidak sengaja, tepat di atas buah yang jatuh dari lukisan.

" Aw, aku lapar … kamu membuang buah itu secara sia-sia, man !" komentar Sora sebal kepada lukisan itu

Dia melanjutkan berjalan ke daerah lain, secara tenang, tetapi di hatinya, dia marah-marah. "huh, aku bawa sandwich sih, tapi aku pingin makan buah -"

Meooo~ng …

"Ha-ah ?" Sora berhenti mengeluh dan mendengar suara kucing mengeong. "Kucing ?" gumam Sora sambil melihat lukisan kucing di dekatnya.

". . . No pets in this gallery, m'kay !? Dasar kucing liar tidak baik !" bentak Sora kepada lukisan kucing itu, lalu dia pergi ke ruang lain.

Dan, dia kembali lagi di tempat lukisan panjang itu berada. Anehnya, ada semacar cairan berwarna biru keluar dari belakang figura lukisan itu.

"Hmmm … " Sora mengamati cairan itu. Tiba-tiba di lantai terdapat sebuah tulisan, dan tulisan itu muncul sendiri.

COME SORA

"Ayo Sora ? Oh, ada tulisan lagi di sini … " gumam Sora sambil memperhatikan tulisan yang terdapat di dinding.

_Ayo turun ke sini Sora_

_Aku tunjukan sesuatu di sini !_

"Kemana ?" Tanya Sora tidak mengerti.

Lukisan lantai ikan … dekat meja resepsionis … oh ya ?

"Hah ? Kayaknya aku tahu dimana .. " kata Sora sambil berlari ke arah ruang lain. Sepertinya dia mengingat sesuatu, atau dia sepertinya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Tepat Sora tiba di sebuah ruangan yang terdapat lukisan lantai bergambar ikan piranha berwarna hijau. Ada bercak-bercak cairan biru di dekat lukisan itu, dan pagar nya terbuka.

"Ok, di sini ya ? Baiklah … Aku masuk, ya !" kata Sora sambil menginjak lukisan itu.

BRAAAAAASSSSHHH !

" … ?! Dimana aku ?" tiba-tiba Sora berada di sebuah tempat serba biru. Sora turun dari tangga biru itu, dan pergi ke ruang sebelah kirinya.

Di ruangan pertama dimana Sora pilih, terdapat dinding biru bertuliskan COME sepanjang dinding tersebut, dan berakhir di sebuah pintu berwarna hijau. Di depannya terdapat meja kecil, vas, dan bunga mawar berwarna coklat.

"Boleh kuambil mawarnya ? oh, ternyata boleh !" kata Sora sambil mengambil bunga mawar tersebut, lalu mendorong meja itu supaya tidak menghalangi jalan ke pintu.

Sora membuka pintu itu pelan-pelan, dan agak terkejut melihat isinya. Lukisan seorang perempuan, rambutnya keluar ! di lantai ada kunci berwarna biru, dan secarik kertas.

Sora mengambil kunci itu, dan membaca kertas itu. Tulisannya agak berantakan, yang penting bisa di baca.

_Jika kelopak bunga mawar itu habis, kau akan mati._

_"Oh sial !"_ Komentar Sora. Bunga mawar itu tersisa 3 kelopak bunga mawar. Dalam arti lain, DIA HARUS BERTAHAN HIDUP, MENGANDALKAN BUNGA MAWAR COKELAT ITU SUPAYA TETAP HIDUP !

"Aw, kukira gratisan .. " gumam Sora dalam hati, lalu dia keluar dari ruang itu. Sora menatap bunga mawar yang tersisa 3 kelopak itu, lalu menghembuskan napas sangat berat.

"Lho ?"

Banyak tulisan **PENCURI** sepanjang tembok itu. "Sheesh, new prank … hah !" komentar Sora sambil berlari kea rah dimana dia pertama berdiri. Dia berusaha mengabaikan tulisan **PENCUR**I itu.

**PENCURI**

Tiba-tiba saja tulisan itu muncul di lantai, tepat di depan kaki Sora. "AKU BUKAN PENCURI !" teriak Sora sambil berlari menjauhi tulisan itu.

"TANGGA ! TANGGANYA TIDAK ADA !" teriak Sora saat dia melihat tangga yang baru dia lewati tidak ada. "KAMU PASTI BERCANDA ! HEI !" Teriak Sora kesal.

To be continue …

a/n :

**hai semuanya ! my name is PewDiePie #slapp**

**OK, namaku nikitailonaputrimatakupan, author baru !**

**Ini fict pertama ku di sini.**

**Yah, yang pernah memainkan game IB di computer pasti tahu cerita ini berdasarkan IB. Horrornya belum kerasa banget, tapi kalau di alami, horror banget !**

**Sora : "AUTHOR N JAHAT ! MASA AKU DI SIKSA DI GALERI GUERTENA !"**

**Nikita : "Sudahlah Sora, berhenti mengeluh ! aku tahu kamu menderita di sana ! Tapi masa kalah dengan gadis kecil bernama Ib ini ?! dia karakter utama di IB lhooo !"**

**Sora : *kicep***

**Ib : "Yey, author N belain Ib !"**

**Nikita : "Ib sebagai bintang tamu di sini ! Oh, Ib, Sora !"**

**Ib & Sora : "game IB maupun KINGDOM HEARTS bukan milik author ini, dan dia tidak berhak memilikinya. Please review ! Silahkan beri saran dan kritik yang membangun ! maaf jika ada karakter utama (Sora) menjadi OOC. See you later, readers ! Bye bye !"**

MIND TO REVIEW ?


	2. Chapter 2 : Can you Protect the Rose ?

IB

"Aw, man … aku terperangkap !" seru Sora sebal.

Memang Sora melewati sebuah tangga berwarna biru sebelum dia berjalan dan menemukan sebuah bunga mawar berwarna Coklat. Dia yakin dia kembali ke tempat awal tepat saat dia memasuki lukisan lantai piranha berwarna hijau.

"Haha, lucu … aku ingat 2 lukisan ini, tapi, yah, apa boleh buat, aku harus cari jalan keluar … tempat ini mengerikan … " kata Sora pasrah, lalu dia berjalan ke arah kanannya, lukisan berwarna merah.

" Aku hanya bisa bergantung pada bunga mawar ini … sisa 3 kelopak lagi, dan jika semua kelopak ini habis …

aku mati di sini …. "

.

.

.

Nikitailonaputrimatakupan present

.

.

.

IB

Chapter 2 : Can You Protect the Rose ?

.

.

.

"Huuuff … aku harus melanjutkan perjalanan ini … " gumam Sora sambil mencatat sesuatu di sebuah buku kamus yang terdapat di atas meja dekat pintu.

"Ok, aku masuk !" kata Sora bersemangat, lalu dia memasukkan kunci biru yang dia temui, memegang gagang pintu dan memasuki sebuah ruangan. Tanpa mengetuk pintu atau bilang 'Permisi'.

Ruangan itu serba hijau, dan banyak lukisan serangga. Kepik, kupu-kupu, laba-laba, dan lain-lain. Sora merasakan hal aneh lagi, tetapi tidak se parah di Galeri palsu.

"Oh, semut !" seru Sora dalam hati, lalu dia berlutut dan melihat semut hitam itu. "Hei, Sora !" sapa semut hitam itu.

"H-hai ?" sapa Sora kembali, dengan muka sedikit terkejut.

"Hei, aku menyukai lukisan. Di seberang sana ada lukisanku. Aku ingin melihatnya lagi, tapi terlalu jauh … " kata semut hitam itu.

"Seberang, katamu ? Umm … " Sora mulai berpikir sejenak, dan dia kembali ke titik awal di mana dia memasuki ruang hijau ini.

"Nanti saja, kayaknya di sana ada pintu berwarna hijau … " gumam Sora sambil pergi ke arah kanannya, dan dia menemukan sebuah pintu lagi.

Sora memasuki ruangan itu, dan dia terkejut saat melhat ada sebuah lubang yang cukup besar di depannya.

"Aku harus cari jembatan untuk melewati lubang ini … " kata Sora sambil kembali ke ruangan sebelumnya. Dia memutuskan untuk melewati koridor kecil yang dia sempat temui.

"Oh, apa ini ?" Sora melihat sebuah kertas kecil dari jauh.

Sora menemukan sebuah kertas yang di tempel di sebuah pilar dan mencoba membaca pelan-pelan, supaya dia mengerti maksudnya.

**HATI-HATI DI UJUNG-UJUNGNYA**

"Um, baiklah … " kata Sora sambil berjalan ke sebuah koridor kecil. Sora tidak mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari dinding itu.

WUSH !

"Auw !" teriak Sora sambil membantingkan tubuhnya ke dinding sebelah. Tangan hitam yang keluar dari dinding itu. Satu kelopak bunga mawar cokelat yang Sora bawa pun jatuh dan menghilang.

"Tinggal 2 ! Apa maksudmu !?" teriak Sora saat melihat tangan hitam itu keluar dari dinding sebelah.

"AKU MENGERTI ! Ayo, jalan !" kata Sora sambil berjalan cepat (bukan lari) ke depan.

WUSH !

WUSH !

WUSH !

"Gyaaaaaa ! Ada lagi !" seru Sora sambil tidak memperdulikan tangan-tangan itu keluar dari dinding. Untunglah Sora masih bisa bertahan dengan 2 kelopak bunga mawar yang dia bawa. Jika dia terkena tangan-tangan hitam itu 2 kali lagi, matilah dia …

"Gosh, aku harus hati-hati. 2 kesempatan lagi … oh, itu lukisan semut hitam ! Bisa di lepas ? Akhirnya, bisa ! Saatnya kembali ke semut itu !" kata Sora sambil mengambil sebuah lukisan semut hitam yang dia temui.

Pelan-pelan Sora kembali ke koridor itu dan menemui semut hitam itu.

"SEMUT HITAM ! LIHAT, AKU MENEMUKAN LUKISANMU !" Seru Sora sambil menunjukkan lukisan semut hitam itu kepada semut hitam tersebut.

"Oh terima kasih. Aku merasa diriku keren saat di lukis. Untukmu saja !" kata semut hitam itu, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Sora.

"Buatku ? Kurasa ini bisa di pakai sebagai jembatan lubang tadi. Aku yakin ini pasti berhasil !" gumam Sora dalam hati, lalu dia kembali ke ruangan yang terdapat lubang besar itu.

Setibanya, Sora meletakkan lukisan semut hitam itu di lubang besar itu dalam model landscape (pandangan Sora). "Hei, bisa ! Permisi !" kata Sora sambil menginjak lukisan itu supaya dia bisa melewati lubang itu.

KRESS !

" …. ?!" Sora merasakan dia menginjak sesuatu. Ternyata, lukisan semut hitam itu rusak dan banyak darah tercecer. Sora merasa setengah bersalah setengah wajar melihatnya.

"Pintu ini tidak di kunci … " kata Sora sambil membuka gagang pintu hijau yang dia temui lagi sesudah dia membeku beberapa detik (melihat semut hitam itu)

" oh ! Kunci hijau !" seru Sora melihat sebuah mengambil kunci hijau itu dan menyimpannya di kantung celananya.

Sreet …

"Mannequin itu berjalan ?" Tanya Sora dalam hati. Mannequin hitam menggunakan dress merah (yang berada di belakang kunci hijau itu sebelumnya) itu berjalan sedikit ke depan. Sora langsung mundur beberapa langkah, memastikan dia tidak tertangkap Mannequin itu. Tiba-tiba saja Mannequin itu berjalan ke arah Sora, dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Mannequin berjalan ! Seperti di game PC Amnesia !" seru Sora sambil berlari menjauhi Mannequin itu. Dia kembali menyebrangi lukisan semut itu, dan lukisan itu terdapat lubang lagi. Jebol karena di injak Sora.

Mannequin hitam tanpa kepala itu jatuh ke dalam lubang itu, dan di dasarnya terdapat suara gaduh dan suara gelas pecah. Mungkin Mannequin itu sudah berhenti mengejar.

"Aku harus mencari jalan lain … " komentar Sora, lalu dia keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjalan melewati koridor yang Sora pernah lewati. Dan lagi-lagi menemukan sebuah pintu berwarna hijau.

"Kunci hijau … ah, cocok !" kata Sora sambil memasukkan kunci hijau yang dia temui ke dalam lubang pintu itu. Sora membuka pintu itu dan berada di sebuah ruangan serba coklat.

"Oh, neko ! Di tengahnya ada sesuatu berbentuk ikan .. itu pasti kunci ! Aku harus cari !" gumam Sora sambil melihat sebuah lubang berbentuk ikan.

Pertama, Sora berjalan ke arah kirinya. Dia melihat ada 8 dinding kecil yang ada di tengah ruangan yang lumayan besar, dan tiap dinding terdapat . Sora melihat ada gambar orang batang (gambar legendaris #slapp) dan ada sebuah tulisan kecil berwarna kuning dekatnya.

**AYO BERMAIN PETAK UMPET !**

Tiba-tiba saja gambar orang legendaris itu menghilang, dan 7 dinding yang terdapat tirai berwarna merah itu terdapat tombol-tombol berwarna kuning.

Karena terlalu sebal bermain petak umpet, Sora asal-asalan menekan tombol-tombol kuning yang ada. Lukisan bulan, lukisan kelopak tangan merah, lukisan Sora di gantung, lukisan perempuan telanjang (iuh), dan lain-lain. Dan akhirnya menemukan gambar orang legendaris itu.

**SELAMAT, SORA ! KAU DAPAT HADIAH !**

"Terima kasih, gambar orang legendaris … " komentar Sora dalam keadaan babak belur (mawarnya masih baik-baik saja kok, jangan terlalu memikirkannya).

"Ah, kepala ikan ! Pasti untuk kunci ikan buat si neko itu !" seru Sora sambil mengambil sebuah kepala ikan kayu berwarna biru dekat sebuah lukisan.

"Ku simpan dulu deh … ikan ada ekor, kan ? Pasti ada di ruangan sebelah kanan tadi !" kata Sora sambil berlari keluar dari ruangan HIDE AND SEEK itu.

Sora memasuki ruangan yang dia maksud. Sora hampir terperanjat karena melihat banyak mannequin dan kepala mannequin yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Vas ? Itu kan Vas yang aku temui sebelum aku mengambil bunga mawar cokelat ini …" kata Sora sambil berlari ke arah vas yang ada di atas tumpukan box. Saat Sora memasukkan bunga mawar itu ke dalam vas, bunga mawar itu seperti … menambahkan beberapa kelopak bunga mawar !

"HEI ! Aku punya 5 kelopak bunga mawar lagi !" seru Sora senang.

PRANG !

Tiba-tiba ada kepala Mannequin putih jatuh dan pecah. Di dalamnya terdapat ekor ikan kayu berwarna biru. Sepertinya itu memang sambungannya kepala ikan kayu yang dia dapatkan tadi di ruang Hide and Seek.

"Arigato, manikin heddo ! (Terima kasih, kepala mannequin) !" seru Sora sambil keluar dari ruang itu.

Sora menyambungkan kepala dan ekor ikan kayu itu, dan meletakkan di lubang ikan yang terdapat di dinding neko (kucing) itu.

Gruuuk ! Gruuk ! Gruuuk !

"Jalan ! Arigato, neko no kabe !" kata Sora sambil berjalan lurus mengikuti jalan yang dinding kucing itu buat.

"Ah ! Yuck, E wa hendatta! Kare no shita o ugokasu! (Lukisan itu aneh ! Lidahnya bergerak-gerak !)" kata Sora ketika dia melihat sebuah lukisan aneh yang lidahnya menjulur keluar dan seperti mengejek.

"Soko ni shiroi ten no e ga arimasu! Sore wa nanideshita ka? Omoshiroi! (Ada lukisan putih dan sebuah titik di situ ! Ada apa itu ? Menarik !)" komentar Sora saat melihat sebuah lukisan serba putih dekat lukisan aneh itu.

" angka … 9, berwarna ungu ?" gumam Sora sambil melihat angka kecil tersebut. "Hmm … ada sesuatu yang menarik ! Aku cari lain deh !" lanjut Sora.

Sora melihat ada boneka-boneka yang salah satu kakinya di ikat. "Kowaii yo … (mengerikan … )" komentar Sora sedikit merinding.

WUSH !

"BAKA ! Kenapa ada tangan hitam lagi !" komentar Sora sebal, lalu berlari menghindari tangan hitam itu lagi, dan dia menemukan boneka-boneka yang di gantung itu.

"K-kowaii nee … " komentar Sora sedikit sebal, karena pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan.

Sora berjalan ke arah boneka-boneka yang di gantung tersebut sambil melihat-lihat sebentar. "Boneka orang nya mengerikan juga ! Kuduga Kairi benci ini !" komentar Sora.

Bruk !

Tiba-tiba ada boneka orang yang jatuh. Sora tidak berteriak karena terkejut, karena dia biasa melihat sesuatu yang jatuh dari atas.

"Ow, lucky … " kata Sora sambil melihat boneka yang jatuh itu. Sora melihat sesuatu yang di jahit di baju nya. Angka 18. Petunjuk !

"Oh, angka lagi ! Tunggu, di sana ada pintu berwarna kuning … " komentar Sora sambil berjalan ke sebuah pintu berwarna kuning (Bukan yang dekat boneka-boneka itu, karena dia tahu pasti pintu itu terkunci).

**RUANG PEMBOHONG**

"Usotsuki supēsu ? Ah, puzzle klasik !" seru Sora setelah dia membaca tulisan berwarna kuning di dekat pintu itu. Sora memutuskan untuk memasuki ruangan itu, dan dia yakin penuh tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Wow, lukisan dan tulisan dimana-mana … " komentar Sora saat melihat ada 6 lukisan berbeda menggambarkan wanita cantik berbeda warna baju.

"oh, aku mulai dari warna hijau dulu … " komentar Sora pasrah.

_**aan de voorkant van het standbeeld.**_

_**Ga west 3 stappen, dan naar het zuiden 1 stap.**_

_**dat is het antwoord!**_

"Dutch language ! Kebetulan aku belajar bahasa Belanda ! hmm … 3 langkah ke barat, 1 langkah ke selatan, itu jawabannya .. Lalu yang cokelat ini … "

_**aan de voorkant van het standbeeld.**_

_**ga in het oosten 4 stappen, dan noord 2 stappen.**_

_**dat is het antwoord!**_

"4 langkah ke barat, 2 langkah ke utara … hmm … lalu yang kuning ini …. " 

_**de een in het wit spreekt de waarheid!**_

"Yang putih yang bicara jujur ? Yang putih apa coba ? coba yang biru dulu … "

_**de enige waarheid-spreker draagt groen!**_

"Yang bicara jujur yang hijau ?! Oh, gosh, ini membuatku pusing !" komentar Sora kelelahan. Bahasa Belanda membuatnya sedikit pusing, karena ada beberapa kata yang Sora belum pelajari. "Yang putih … "

_**aan de voorkant van het standbeeld!**_

_**ga in het oosten 2 stappen, dan naar het zuiden 2 stap.**_

_**dat is het antwoord!**_

"2 ke barat, 2 ke selatan … hmm, belum ada yang bilang tentang cokelat ? Wow … Ah, yang terakhir, warna merah … "

_**Ik ben het een met geel!**_

"Merah setuju dengan kuning ! Ah, tidak ada yang membicarakan cokelat ! Berarti 4 langkah ke barat, 2 langkah ke utara ! Aku tahu ini puzzle klasik tergampang !" komentar Sora senang saat dia berhasil memecahkan puzzle tersebut.

Dia memasuki pintu yang berada di tengah 6 lukisan tersebut. Benar apa yang di katakan 3 lukisan yang lain, ada sebuah patung, dan beberapa kotak.

Sora menghadap ke patung itu, lalu berjalan ke barat 4 langkah, dan 2 langkah ke utara. Sora membuka sebuah kotak di lantai yang dia pijak dan menemukan sebuah angka. Angka 4.

"Yaha ! Aku benar !" seru Sora senang.

Tiba-tiba ada suara kegaduhan di luar. Sora tidak yakin ada apa, yang penting ada masalah. "Ada apa di luar ?!" gumam Sora dalam hati.

Sora keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sora hampir tumbang melihat 6 lukisan itu berdarah-darah. 5 lukisan wanita memegang sebuah pisau dapur dan berwajah mengerikan, dan yang paling parah adalah lukisan wanita berbaju coklat. Hampir semua lukisan itu terkena darah semua, dan dia tidak memegang pisau.

_**Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku, Sora …**_

Itu saja tulisan yang ada di bawah lukisan wanita berbaju cokelat tersebut. Sora terharu membacanya, seperti wanita itu sedang berbicara langsung dengan Sora.

"Ya, sama-sama, Wanita-Berbaju-Coklat … " jawab Sora pada dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa heran dengan tulisan **PEMBOHONG **yang ada di tiap lukisan wanita yang lain. "Geez, she's saying the truth, you know !" seru Sora kepada 5 lukisan wanita yang lain, lalu dia keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Whew, aku harus melanjutkan perjalanan super panjang ini … yang penting bisa selamat !" komentar Sora sambil berjalan ke arah pintu yang terkunci dekat boneka-boneka yang di gantung.

"Password ? x * x + x … warnanya juga berbeda ! Coba, 18 x 9 + 4 … 166 kan ? coba … 1 6 6 … BERHASIL !" gumam Sora sambil menekan-tekan tombol-tombol password. Pintu itu tidak terkunci lagi, dan Sora memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Wahaha, apel kayu di pohon kayu … menarik !" komentar Sora sambil mengambil sebuah apel merah kayu yang tergantung di sebuah pohon kayu. "Buat apa ya ?" Tanya Sora dalam hati.

Sora keluar dari ruangan tersebut, lalu kembali ke titik awal dimana dia memasuki ruangan serba coklat tersebut.

"Um, daerah sana belum pernah ku masuki … Oh, catatan lagi ?" gumam Sora dalam hati, dan menemukan sebuah tulisan berwarna kuning di dinding.

**HATI-HATI DENGAN MULUT**

" . . . Geez, what's wrong ?" Tanya Sora dalam hati, lalu dia berjalan terus ke kanannya dan menemukan sebuah bibir yang menempel pada dinding.

"Lapar … berikan makanan … " kata bibir itu.

"Hey, aku bawa apel kayu … kamu mau ? " Tanya Sora kepada bibir itu.

"Makanan itu … berikan padaku … " pinta bibir itu.

"Baiklah … aku tidak lapar sih … " kata Sora sambil memberi apel kayu itu kepada bibir itu. Tidak mungkin Sora memakan apel kayu, nanti dia bisa keracunan.

Bibir itu memakan apel kayu pemberian Sora. Lalu bibir itu berhenti mengunyah. "Enak … terima kasih, Sora … aku biarkan kamu lewat mulutku … " kata bibir itu.

Lalu bibir itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Sora merasa yakin mau masuk ke dalam mulut itu, karena Sora tidak dapat di lukai bibir itu, karena telah memberinya makan.

Sreeeet ….

Sora memasuki mulut itu dan tiba di suatu tempat serba coklat itu.

"Lukisan apa ini … ?'

To be continue …

AUTHOR NOTE :

**Sora : *pingsan di sofa***

**Ib : "LOL, kak Sora kecapekan … "**

**Nikita : " Pasti dia kecapekan … Harus melindungi bunga mawarnya, kalo nggak, dia pasti tewas di dalam dunia Guertena … Mawarku tersisa 99 kelopak lagi, gara-gara di tampar "**

**Ib : "Kak Sora benci Mannequin juga ternyata, heheh …. 99 ?! CURANG !"**

**Nikita : " DL (Derita Loe) ! Author ini peran penting ! Hahohahohaho #slapp 98 kelopak lagi# Authornya aja benci Mannequin berjalan maupun 'barrels' … ngeganggu !"  
**

**Ib : "Iya, mengerikan juga ! Hey, kak, karena kak Sora istirahat peran, aku yang bilang disclaimer nya ya !"**

**Nikita : " Silahkan, Ib … "**

**Ib : "cerita original IB milik Kouri dan RPG Game Maker 2012 ! Kingdom Hearts dan kak Sora milik Square Enix dan Oom Tetsuya Nomura. Author ini tidak berhak memiliki nya, dan dia hanya memiliki versi cerita ini saja. Mind to review ?"**

_**You need know : Sebenarnya, di ruang pembohong, tiap tulisan berbahasa Inggris, bukan bahasa Belanda. Ini kan Cuma parody nya IB.**_


	3. Chapter 3 : The Day when I meet Riku

IB

Chapter 3 : The Day when I meet Riku – The Silver Rose, Carrie Careless and Galette des Rois

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : OOC, gajeness, not based the game, but the story line based the game …

Rate : T, of course !

.

.

.

Nikiplier : IIIIIIIB ! TOLONG DI REVIEW APA YANG DI REVIEW DI CHAPTER 2 !

Ib : "kagak usah teriak napa sih ?! Oke, baiklah …

For **AnisaaChan96 :** Di ruang merah, Sora ketemu sama Riku … udah keliatan dari judul chappy nya … Yang jadi Mary ?! Ow, mungkin Roxas … soalnya sesama blondy ! Hahaha … makasih dah di review !

Utk balasan Review terbaru, memang iya kebanyakan dialog ! xD

Ini sudah di edit lagi, jadi dialog agak sedikit … ^_^ dan ada alternative story kalau Sora tidak membaca buku Carrie Careless nya …

Jangan jadi Stephano deh … aku jadi BRO, atau UNTRUSTED STATUE ! Mending jadi Marzia 3 xD #dibantaiPewds ….

Stephano jadi tour guide di Chapter 4 … Salah, author yang ngecosplay jadi Stephano jadi tour guide di Chapter 4 nanti … #Lololololo

For **SalmaChitose :** Serius bikin ketawa ?! Kayaknya Sora kubuat kikuk dan benar-benar …. Polos, tidak tahu apa-apa … #ditabokSora

Makasih buat dukungannya, SalmaChitose … Garry & Mary nya bisa di baca di balasan review AnisaaChan96 …

Untuk fict RPG Horror lainnya, rencana nya Mad Father yang muncul pertama sesudah Ib … baru Witch's House & MISAO…

Makasih dah di review ! xD

.

.

.

.

"Lukisan apa ini …. ?" Tanya Sora dalam hati.

Di depannya terdapat seperti alat untuk memotong kepala seseorang, untuk membunuh orang dengan hukuman mati zaman dulu. Sepertinya satu lukisan satu proses bagaimana cara alat itu di gunakan.

"Kalo nggak salah si … Guillotine, ya ? Apaan ya ? Yang penting itu alat hukuman mati zaman dulu deh … di film kartun Tom en Jeri (?) sama Miki Maus (?) ada juga kok … " komentar Sora dalam hati.

Sora bersikap cuek total karena dia merasa tidak ada yang terjadi , dan Sora melihat-lihat cara ,Guillotine, alat itu yang baru saja di sebut Sora, dalam versi lukisan, sambil berjalan lurus dan ….

.

.

.

MUNCULAH TOKEK ! (?)

.

.

.

Maaf salah … ulangi … alat itu berjalan dan …

.

.

.

BRAK !

Sora melompat mundur seketika itu. Beda 4 meter dari mata pisau Guillotine yang jatuh dari atap itu, karena Sora memakai teknik glide. Mata pisau Guillotine itu nyaris membelah Sora menjadi dua bagian, kalau Sora tidak sadar. Untunglah Sora tidak apa-apa, dan mawar yang dia bawa baik-baik saja …

Sora menyeka keringat di dahinya, lalu memukul mata pisau Guillotine itu dengan Kingdom Key nya dengan salah satu teknik menyerang yang dia pernah pelajari dulu, lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dia berjalan menuruni tangga dekat bekas potongan mata pisau yang baru saja jatuh itu (Mata pisau nya naik lagi ke atas lagi. Kalo nggak naik, gimana nasib nya Sora ? Ukuran mata pisau nya hampir menutupi jalan seluruhnya, lho !).

Sora tiba di sebuah ruangan serba merah. "Red Room … hmm … " gumam Sora dalam hati sambil berjalan cepat. Sora memperhatikan ada 'sesuatu' yang baru saja lewat di depannya, dan Sora tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Sora bersikap CUEK BANGET, dan terus berjalan. Mungkin saja dia terbiasa nonton film horror yang mengandung jumpscare bersama kakak kelasnya, Axel, selama Jumat Kliwon atau Halloween.

Sora berjalan terus sampai menemukan sebuah pintu merah. "Oh, pintu lagi … aku masuk ! Permisiiiii … " kata Sora sambil memegang gagang pintu dan memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"Yuck, patung wanita apa itu … ? Yang merah juga … Apalagi nama patung ini 'Uh' … Gaje lah … " komentar Sora sambil memperhatikan sebuah patung besar berbentuk wanita atau sejenisnya (?) yang kelihatannya meleleh ...

Sora melirik ke arah sebuah pintu merah yang ada di tengah 4 lukisan. Sora berlari ke pintu itu dan memegang gagang pintu itu, dan mencoba memutarnya. Tapi, entah kenapa gagang pintu itu terasa keras sekali untuk di putar.

"Ah, terkunci ?! Pasti ada kunci nya … tapi di tempat seperti ini ? Sebelumnya aku tidak menemukan kunci khusus pintu ini … " kata Sora berusaha berpikir, lalu kembali berkeliling-keliling sebentar.

Sora merasa ada yang aneh di dekat sebuah lukisan yang dia pernah temui di galeri asli. Lukisan 'The Lady in Red'. Entah kenapa Sora merasakan bahwa dia itu bisa hidup.

"Kunci nya tidak ada … "

BRUK !

"…. Eh ? eh ? eh ? K-kenapa ? Aku tidak menyentuh lukisan apapun di sini … " komentar Sora, keringat dingin membasahi dahi nya. Dan mulailah adegan yang di benci Sora, tepatnya SANGAT …

.

.

.

"LUKISANNYA HIDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP !" teriak Sora histeris di kejar-kejar oleh wanita berbaju merah yang ternyata adalah 'Lady in Red' hidup. Sora paling benci bermain kejar-kejaran, karena dulu trauma lari-lari main kejar-kejaran jatuh ke selokan gara-gara keinjek kulit pisang.…

[[ Sora : "Jahat lu, Nik !]]

[[Nikiplier : Urusai !]]

"NO ! NO ! NO ! NO ! NO ! NO ! NO ! NO ! NO ! NO ! Jangan kejar akuuu !" teriak Sora yang sudah ketakutan di kejar … Lady in Red … kok mainstream ya, bagaimana kalau … kuntilanak berambut coklat ? yang kehilatan wajahnya yang 'cantik' itu … Sadako ? Cocok jadi Sadako deh …

Sora menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk main kejar-kejaran dengan Sadako versi orang luar negeri, dan akhirnya Sora menemukan sebuah kunci yang di jatuhkan Sadako berambut coklat & berbaju merah itu …

.

.

.

Hening ….

.

.

.

"BODOHNYA AKUUUUU !" teriak Sora frustasi menyadari bahwa kuntilanak berambut coklat itu menjatuhkan kunci berwarna merah. Sebelum Lady in Red itu berhasil menangkap Sora, Sora membuka pintu merah yang di kunci itu dengan kunci merah yang dia temui.

"JACKPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT !" Teriak Sora penuh kemenangan. Muka nya bisa di gambarkan 'hei-bro-gue-selamat-dari-kejaran-Sadako-keluar-lewat-lukisan-man-!'.

BLAM !

Sora memasuki pintu itu dan segera membanting pintu itu. Sora terlihat SANGAT pucat hanya gara-gara di kejar-kejar wanita setengah badan. Rasanya Sora pingin pingsan pada saat itu juga.

Ternyata, isi pintu itu adalah sebuah ruangan perpustakaan mini yang cuman ada 4 rak buku. Buku nya serba tebal, yang tipis-tipis hanya buku cerita anak-anak yang di gambar dengan krayon. Buku-buku tebal yang ada sudah kelihatan bahwa isi nya adalah lukisan-lukisan pelukis populer atau buku-buku yang isinya serba membicarakan Kimia, Fisika, dan Matematika. Heran deh, ini kan di galeri, bukan sekolah !

Sora berjalan ke sebuah rak buku di kanannya. Dia mengambil satu buku berjudul 'GUERTENA'. Buku itu hanya berisi koleksi lukisan Guertena. Tidak menarik … Bahkan lukisan kucing liar hitam (lukisan Your Other Side, mungkin) ada juga … Jangan mengeong !

Sora terus mencari-cari buku yang dia rasa MENARIK di rak-rak buku. Sora membaca buku itu, dan mengembalikan ke tempat nya. Kalau mau baca seluruhnya, sama dengan membuang waktu lagi kan ?

"Buku apa ini ? _**Yume Nikki : Yume Oni**_ ? … _'Saat ini kota ku mempermasalahkan masalah baru …. Kekacauan baru, tepatnya … Dimana para alien atau monster aneh menyerang dunia … Sudah ada penelitian, bahwa monster-monster aneh tersebut aslinya adalah manusia … Sudah terbukti … Guru sekolahku terkena penyakit ini … dan tewas karena ini …_' wow, mengerikan juga kehiduoan itu … " komentar Sora dalam hati, membuka buku cerita dengan gambar sampul seorang anak laki-laki remaja berambut spiky brunette yang berdiri di atas pagar balkon. Tunggu ? Bukannya itu ciri-ciri Sora juga ? Kita simpan itu sebagai misteri …

Sora mengembalikan buku cerita itu, dan mengambil buku lagi dengan cover seorang anak laki-laki berambut spiky hitam berbaju serba merah hitam membawa gergaji mesin. Di kanan laki-laki itu nya ada gadis berambut blonde memakai dress putih agak kotor, di samping kiri remaja berambut spiky itu ada seorang remaja lagi, mata kanannya di tutup perban, berpakaian biasa. "Kyoki Otou-san ? _**Mad Father**_ ? Wah, cerita horror ya ? Aku pernah baca kok, meskipun baru 50 % … " kata Sora membaca isi buku itu sebentar, lalu mengembalikan buku cerita itu di rak buku.

"Apa ini lagi ? Buku cerita tipis yang di gambar dengan krayon **… Carrie Careless and Galette des Rois** … tunggu, Galette des Rois kan nama kue yang aku makan juga waku ulang tahun ku setahun yang lalu … " kata Sora menatap buku yang dia temui.

**WARNING : …. Awas bagi reader(s) yang tidak tahan melihat darah ! Reader(s) yang tidak mau membaca buku Carrie Careless juga bersama Sora (takut / berani membayangkan adegan membunuh, khusus yang berani tapi malas membacanya), langsung skip ke 'Alternative Lain'. Jika terlanjur membaca isi nya, silahkan lanjutkan … Bagi yang sudah membaca Carrie Careless, langsung ke scene Sora menemukan vas biru / End of 2 Alternate Possible Sides ….**

Sora membuka lembar pertama buku itu, dan tiba-tba dia di bawa ke sebuah tempat yang asing baginya. Di dalam rumah dengan tembok berwarna hitam ! Di depannya, sekitar 3 meter dari nya, ada 4 orang anak : 2 anak perempuan berambut biru & berwarna pink, sisanya 2 anak laki-laki berambut coklat.

"_Selamat ulang tahun !" seru perempuan berambut pink & 2 orang laki-laki berambut coklat sambil tersenyum, menatap perempuan berambut biru itu yang bernama Carrie._

"_Terima kasih, teman-teman !" kata Carrie senang._

"_Untuk hari special mu, kami membuat kue Galette des Rois !" kata perempuan berambut pink itu._

"_A-Apa itu ?" Tanya Carrie penasaran._

"_Di dalam kue ini ada koin. Jika kamu memakan sepotong kue ini dengan koin di dalamnya, kamu menjadi orang yang bahagia !" jelas perempuan berambut pink itu._

"_Wah, kelihatannya menyenangkan !" komentar Carrie sambil tersenyum senang._

"_Ya kaaan ! Ayo, kita potong kue nya !" kata perempuan berambut pink itu membawa sebuah pisau, dan memotongnya menjadi 4 bagian. "Ambil kue yang kamu mau !" kata perempuan berambut pink itu mengajak teman-temannya, termasuk Carrie._

"_Selamat makan !" seru Carrie & teman-temannya yang ada di ruangan itu ._

"_nyam, nyam … hack, ah !" teriak Carrie sambil memegang tenggorokannya._

"_Ada apa ?" Tanya gadis berambut pink itu._

"_Mungkin aku baru saja … menelan sesuatu yang keras … " jawab Carrie kesakitan._

"_Ahaha, oh Carrie !" tawa perempuan berambut pink itu._

"_Itu pasti koinnya !" sahut seorang anak laki-laki._

_Carrie terlihat panik mendengarnya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan ?!" Tanya Carrie takut._

"_Jangan khawatir, koinnya kecil !" kata perempuan berambut pink itu._

"_Ya sudah, biar ku bereskan semua ini … " lanjut perempuan itu, membereskan piring dan pisau itu._

"Jangan-jangan … dia membunuh Carrie di akhir, karena itu pasti bukan koin …. " gumam Sora dalam hati.

"_Ada apa, ma ?" Tanya perempuan itu melihat ibu nya begitu khawatir._

"_Apakah kau melihat sebuah kunci di meja ?" Tanya wanita itu._

"_Hah, bukannya kunci itu ada di me-, lho … koinnya ada di sini … berarti yang di makan Carrie … " jawab perempuan itu menyadari sesuatu._

"_Pasti ada di tempat lain … dia pasti kecewa mendengarnya … " kata wanita itu, meninggalkan anaknya._

"_Apa yang harus … kulakukan ?" Tanya perempuan itu berbisik. Tiba-tiba pisau diatas piring yang dia bawa jatuh, dan perempuan itu mengambil pisau itu._

"_Kurasa aku seceroboh Carrie …" kata perempuan itu membawa pisau itu. Dia menemukan Carrie yang ada di dapur dan langsung membunuh Carrie dengan cara menusukkan pisau di perutnya._

_CRAT ! CRAT ! CRAT !  
_

"Yuck, aku mual … " komentar Sora dalam hati, memegang mulutnya supaya tidak muntah karena MUAL LUAR BIASA. Tapi kalo nonton film horror yang ada darah-darahnya, dia gak takut & MUAL ?! Aneh bin ajaib, sodara-sodara ! #AuthordibakarSora

"_Aku menemukan kunci nya !" teriak gadis berambut pink itu bangga mengacungkan kunci merah berlumuran saus sambal (?) ke langit. "Saatnya membuka pintu !" lanjutnya._

"Ni gadis gila atau kesurupan ya … " komentar Sora lagi, merinding.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Krik … krik …

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Sora kembali ke dunia asli alias Red Room. Dengan tampang muka polos bingung, akhirnya dia mengembalikan buku dongeng itu yang HARAM dan TIDAK BOLEH DI BACA ANAK BANGSA INDONESIA, yang LAYAK DI BUANG KE AMERIKA SERIKAT ! (?)

Sruuut …

Tiba-tiba sebuah kunci merah yang seperti kunci milik gadis berambut pink itu keluar dari rak buku itu. Sora ragu-ragu untuk mengambil kunci itu, takutnya kalau dia ambil kunci itu, gadis berambut pink itu malah membunuh Sora dengan sekejab.

Karena sudah ketakutan setengah mati, Sora langsung menyambar kunci itu dan semua yang dia pikir itu salah. Pintu nya mengeluarkan suara seperti kunci terbuka. Sora pasang tampang bingung yang polos.

Sora membuka pintu itu pelan-pelan dan mendapatkan sebuah ruangan lain berwarna merah lagi. Sabar ya Sora, bentar lagi nggak Red Room lagi kok …

**(Alternative lain … jika Sora tidak membaca buku itu … )**

**Nb : part bagian ini Khusus yang takut membayangkan darah / malas membaca buku Carrie Careless …**

"Malas … " 1 kata yang menunjukan dia benar-benar tidak mau membaca buku itu. Sora mengembalikan buku cerita anak-anak yang dia tidak tahu itu horror atau nggak ke posisinya semula.

" Apaan nih ? Bukunya menonjol keluar nih … " kata Sora memperhatikan buku cerita itu tidak masuk kembali ke rak. Tanpa banyak ba bi bu dan karena PINGIN cepet kabur dari galeri TERKUTUK, akhirnya Sora mendorong buku itu secara kasar dengan watados.

.

.

.

Cklik...

.

.

.

"Pintunya nggak di kunci LAGI!" teriak Sora, tersenyum lebar. Dengan semangat 45, Sora memegang gagang pintu itu dan membuka pintu itu pelan-pelan. Dan, akhirnya Sora facedesk : Red Room lagi. Tapi, keberuntungan di mata Sora …

**End of 2 Alternate Possible sides …**

"VAS BUNGA ! AKHIRNYAAAAAAAAAAA~ !" teriak Sora lega melihat ada vas bunga biru di atas meja kayu yang sudah di makan rayap (?). Sora memasukkan bunga mawar cokelat nya ke dalam vas bunga biru itu dan tiba-tiba kena pause …

"Oh ya, bukannya aku tidak mengurangi kelopak bunga mawar ya selama aku mengisi bunga mawar ini yang terakhir kali ?"

Polosnya kau ini, nak Sora ... jangan hiraukan itu, Sor, paling tuh vas bisa berguna buat nimpukin kepala Sadako … Jadi senjata cadangan yang sakti gituh lo …

"Oh ya, makasih, 'thor …."

Sora mengurungkan niat untuk memasukkan bunga mawarnya ke dalam vas bunga itu sebelum mawar itu benar-benar menyentuh air di dalam nya. Sora memilih jalan yang ada di kirinya dulu.

Sora berjalan terus dan menemukan 2 catatan dan 1 vas bunga di kanannya.

"Nikiplier, itu … catetan boleh di baca nggak …. "

Buang waktu banget kau, Sor … itu catetan yang sama pas kamu di blue room. Dan tuh isi vas nya udah kering kerontang … jalan aja terus …

"Oke…"

Dan waktu Sora jalan ke depan terus, dia menemukan kelopak bunga mawar berwarna silver dekat pintu merah. "Wah, cantik sekali … jangan-jangan ada orang nih di sini …. " komentar Sora mengambil kelopak bunga mawar silver itu.

"… Darah ! Kelopak bunga mawar lagi ! t-ternyata … memang ada orang di sini … " gumam Sora dalam hati melihat di ruang dead end ada darah & 1 kelopak bunga mawar lagi.

"Kasihan sekali ! Dan pintu ini di kunci lagi ! Duh, di mana kunci nya ? Gimana, nih … aku harus selamatkan dia !" kata Sora dalam hati, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjalan lurus ke ruang yang tadi ada di kanannya (sewaktu dia menemukan vas Eternal Blessing).

"… ? Orang itu … aku yakin 100 % dia pasti pemilik kelopak bunga mawar itu … Tunggu, bukannya dia … " gumam Sora melihat ada seorang pemuda berambut silver panjang yang tergeletak di lantai. Dia merasa familiar dengan pemuda itu …

(Flashback)

….

_Dia sempat melewati seorang pemuda berambut silver dengan pakaian biasa. Dia sedang melihat gambar bernama 'The Hanged Man'. "Semenarikkah gambar itu ?" Tanya Sora dalam hati._

…

{Chapter 1}

(end of Flashback)

"Pemuda itu … yang melihat lukisan 'The Hanged Man' di Galeri ! syukurlah … Ups, apa yang di pegang pemuda itu …" komentar Sora berbisik, lalu berjalan pelan ke arah pemuda itu. Dia berlutut pelan-pelan, dan mengambil kunci merah yang di pegang pemuda itu.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tahu mawarmu dalam kondisi membahayakan di ruang terkunci … Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi … " kata Sora menyesal, lalu meninggalkan pemuda itu yang sebenarnya masih hidup.

Kembali ke ruangan tempat di mana dia menemukan 2 kelopak bunga mawar silver itu, dia membuka pintu itu dengan kunci yang dia temui, dan segera masuk ke dalamnya. Dan inilah yang terjadi …

.

.

.

Sadako berbaju biru …

.

.

Lagi makan es cincao (?) dan batagor (?) rasa bunga mawar silver ….

.

.

.

Tunggu … Chotto ne, Sora !

.

.

.

Bunga … mawar … Silver ?

.

.

.

Hah ? Hah ? Hah ? Hah ?

.

.

.

Sora, siapkan teknik Glide mu, nak ….

.

.

.

Tap … tap .. tap … tap …

Jalan 4 kali, Sadako berambut biru ngelirik Sora dengan tatapan 'ngapain-lo-gangguin-makan-siang-gue-hah' itu. Sora tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dan …

Tap …

1 langkah ke depan dengan slow motion ….

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! KEJAR-KEJARAN LAGIIIIIII !" Teriak Sora histeris, main dikejar-kejar sama Sadako berbaju biru. Karena tidak mau dua kali kerja, maka inilah yang di lakukan Sora … Biar cepet bin praktis … dan ajaran magic Author… Jreng ! (?)

"BUNGA MAWAR SILVER ! Akhirnya !" teriak Sora sambil mengambil bunga mawar Silver yang di makan Sadako itu. Tanpa banyak ba be bi bo bu sebelum Sora kena serangan maut wanita itu yang tidak bawa senjata itu, Sora keluar dari ruangan itu, dan LANGSUNG DENGAN TENAGA SUPER DAN TEKNIK GLIDE, DIA TERBANG MENUJU RUANG DIMANA DIA MENEMUKAN PEMUDA ITU, TIDAK MENGHIRAUKAN SADAKO ITU YANG KELUAR LEWAT JENDELA !

(Caps jebol)

Tunggu, Sora ! Mawarnya !

"OH YA !"

Sora keluar dari ruangan, lalu menarung bunga mawar silver ke dalam vas biru itu lagi … dan muncullah dengan MAGIC, 10 kelopak bunga mawar silver kembali utuh !

"Fuh, akhirnya, kembali ke ruang dimana aku menemukan pemuda itu …" komentar Sora sangat lega melihat mawar yang dia temui sehat sentosa (?)

Sora memasuki sebuah ruangan, dan berjalan cepat ke arah pemuda yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

"Sumimasen … anoo … umm … apakah bunga mawar ini … m-milik anda ?" Tanya Sora ragu-ragu menyodorkan bunga mawar silver yang dia pegang ke pemuda itu.

" …. ? Huh, sakit nya menghilang. .. tanganku, baik-baik saja … Hm ?!" tiba-tiba pemuda itu sadar dan menatap wajah Sora yang begitu polos.

"K-Kamu siapa ? Kamu bukan wanita yang- "

"Tenanglah dulu, ayo bicarakan ini dulu !" sela Sora dengan wajah serius. Niki langsung blush liat nya. Manis nya~ ! #Plakk

Akhirnya, pemuda itu mau berbicara dengan Sora. Mulai dari bagaimana harus menjaga bunga mawar itu, dan lain-lain. Pemuda rambut silver itu (nggak tahu) ngerti atau nggak, Niki nggak peduli.

[[ Readers : Jahat lu, Nik !]]

[[Nikiplier : Urusai ! Baka na yoooooo !]]

"Ah ya, aku lupa menanyakan namamu. Bodohnya aku … namaku Riku, kau siapa ?"

"Sora … namaku Sora … yoroshiku ne, Riku … "

"Hm, aku tidak boleh meninggalkan anak semanis dirimu sendirian di sini … Aku akan ikut kamu, okay ?" goda pemuda itu yang bernama Riku.

"Riku, aku berusia 16 tahun ! Baiklah … " sahut Sora agak marah.

.

.

To be continued …

**a/n :**

Ib : "AUTHOOOOOOR ! LU NGAPAIN MASUK KE ADEGANNYA SORA !"

Nikiplier : "Suka-suka gue lah …. Kan aku ini peran 'Stephano' di fandom ini … "

Ib : "Step…hano ? Patung emasnya Pew-"

Sora & Riku : " …. Author, kami ke ruang ganti ya … mau bobo dulu … (yaoi an kaleeee …)"

Author : "Bleh … terserah … Ib, tolong DISCLAIMERNYA !"

Ib : "Ib & Kingdom Hearts bukan milik author Nikiplier … punyanya Tetsuya Nomura (KH) dan Kouri (Ib) …. "

**You need Know :**

Dialog Riku bertemu Sora =/= dialog Ib bertemu Garry

Author sengaja bikin Sora OOC di chapter ini biar agak seru

Author sengaja nimbrung di fanfict hanya ingin Sora tidak tersesat.

**CARRIE CARELESS AND GALETTE DES ROIS :**

watch?v=uElqT39LiMA

Ost : Old Doll – Mad Father

Cerita bisa di ikuti dimana adegan Sora membaca buku cerita horror 'Carrie Careless and Galette des Rois' …

**Mind to review ?**


	4. Chapter 4 : Bitter Bride & Gloomy Groom

Chapter 4 : I'm alright because Riku ~ Bitter Bride and Gloomy Groom

.

.

.

.

Prolog Chapter 4

"Author Niki ! Author Niki !" Sora terus-menerus memanggil seseorang yang dia cari sambil berlari dan mencari 'orang' yang dia cari.

Sora mulai sebal karena orang yang dia cari tidak ada, dan akhirnya dia berjalan ke arah Riku yang lagi sibuk baca naskah. "Riku, gimana nih, Author Nikiplier ga ada … Nanti kita tersesat di 'sana' … " protes Sora hampir menangis kepada Riku.

"Dia kan baru sakit panas dalam, pilek parah, dan batuk … gimana sih, kamu … Biarkan author Nikiplier istirahat sejenak ! Kamu nggak kasihan ?" bela Riku melihat Sora sudah mewek duluan.

"YA AKU NGGAK KASIHAN LHA ! eh, tunggu … ada seonggok (?) makhluk serba emas !" teriak Sora mengganti topic dan menunjuk ke arah suatu makhluk serba emas membawa pedang emas itu yang lagi bawa naskah drama.

"SIAPA KAMU !" Teriak Sora mengacungkan keyblade Kingdom Key nya kea rah muka makhluk itu.

"S-So-Sor-Sora ! Ini aku, Nikiplier !" teriak mahkluk serba warna emas itu. "Bohong ! Author Niki itu nggak berwarna emas ! Gembel lagi ! Kacamataan dan hobi nggambar ! Sok keren dan sok unyu ! Suka di jodoh jodohin sama temen-temen cowok nya author Niki di sekolah ! Takut sama hantu Indonesia !" debat Sora marah besar.

'KAMU MENGHINAKU DI DEPAN PARA READERS, HOI !' batin mahkluk ini. Lho ? Jangan salah tebak kalau ini adalah …. Author sendiri …

"Sora … dia itu Author Nikiplier … dia jadi tour guide kita biar nanti kita nggak tersesat di jalan … Meskipun lewat telepati … di drama … " kata Riku sambil merangkul Nikiplier yang lagi ngecosplay Stephano (yang penggemar PewDiePie pasti tahu dan ngerti).

"Stephano kan cowok !"

"Urusai !"

"Oi, nggak maju neh ? Udah mau mulai loh … " kata Roxas memperingati . Ternyata Roxas lagi nyantai di sofa toh ! Sambil baca naskah drama… tunggu ! Peran Roxas itu jadi apaan ?! Jadi pohon ! xD

[[ Roxas : Nggak, jadi Bloody Mary, nee-chan !]]

[[ Nikiplier : ngajak berantem ?! Kamu yang panggil dia aja ! Mending gue main game Happy Wheels !]]

[[Roxas : *sweatdrop* Nee-chan, nggak nyambung lhoo …]]

[[Nikiplier : URUSAI !]]

"Ya udah deh … selamat drama !" pesan Nikiplier-Stephano menyemangati Sora & Riku. "Katanya jadi tour guide !" Sora mulai protes.

"Tour guide lewat telepati, nak .. " kata Nikiplier dengan senyuman sakratis.

.

.

.

Rate : T

Genre : should be HUMOR & HORROR

Disclaimer : I don't own KH & Ib ….

**Warning : Dialog cerita tidak sama, tapi alur cerita sama … Jangan mempermasalahkan dialog nya, karena membuat cerita persis dengan cerita game nya itu SANGATLAH susah dan berat …**

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahaha, tapi kamu manis sekali, Sora, meskipun kamu masin berusia 16 tahun, wajahmu mirip anak berusia 12 tahun … " ejek Riku dengan senyuman sinis.

"Cih, kamu ini memang pengganggu, Riku ! Aku jalan duluan !" komentar Sora marah, lalu dia berjalan duluan kea rah Timur (Sora's side also in game side). Riku menyusulnya dari belakang, tetap ingin jadi bodyguard nya Sora.

"Waaaaa !"

Tiba-tiba Sora melompat kea rah Riku dan di gendong ala bridal oleh Riku. Sora ketakutan karena lukisan aneh dengan lidah di goyang-goyang (ADA DI CHAPTER 2) itu meludah lagi, dan itu yang membuat Sora terkejut.

"Geez, Sora, kamu memang penakut ! Aku tetap ikut kamu … " kata Riku menahan tawa karena aksi lucu Sora, lalu menurunkan Sora pelan-pelan. "Hati-hati, Sora … " lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Muka Sora memerah dan menangguk-angguk.

"Ah, di sini ada pintu lagi, Riku !" seru Sora sambil menarik tangan Riku dan berlari menuju sebuah pintu. "Hey, nak, kubilang HATI-HATI !" kata Riku dengan nada marah, tetapi tidak di hiraukan oleh Sora.

Sora & Riku memasuki sebuah ruangan, dimana ada saru pintu yang di depannya ada Mannequin hitam berdasi. "It's blocked by the mannequin, Riku !" kata Sora memberitahu.

"I knew it … " sahut Riku, lalu mengsummon keyblade 'Way to Dawn' nya, dan memukuli mannequin itu agak keras. Belum ada aba-aba, Sora sudah meng summon Kingdom Key nya dan menghancurkan mannequin nya.

PRANGG!

(di game, mannequinnya di dorong ke samping)

"HAH !? Kamu apakan mannequin itu, BOCAH SORA !" teriak Riku marah terhadap perilaku Sora yang boleh di bilang …. Terlalu bersemangat … Atau karena lagi kepingin memukul sesuatu dengan Keyblade nya ?

"Riku, kamu kan punya Keyblade ! Hancurkan saja ! Gitu saja kok repot !" protes Sora. RIku pun jadi emosi, tapi dia berusaha menahan diri nya untuk tidak meledakkan amarahnya terhadap Sora, karena dia terlalu manis untuk di marahi. Kalau Riku mulai marah besar, Sora pasti membanjiri Galeri oleh air mata (buaya) nya.

"Ya sudah, you win, Sora !" tiba-tiba Riku mengalah. Sora pun jadi bingung mendengarnya. Ternyata Riku terlalu baik. "Hah ? Kenapa kamu jadi begini Riku ?! Kamu ngeliat apa sampai jadi begini ?! Kamu main creepy hide-and-seek Jepang (Hitori Kakurenbo klo tdk salah, yang penting **JANGAN PERNAH COBA PERMAINAN INI**) ?! Riku, apakah kamu belum makan pagi sehingga menjadi begini ?! Mau makan bekalku, atau mau buah yang jatuh di Galeri Palsu yang ku temukan sebelum ke sini ? _**(Spoiler Chapter 1)**_" tanya Sora bertubi-tubi. Ternyata Sora kepo, ya … tapi baru kali ini saja dia kepo … #authordibacokSora

"Ayo masuk ! Aku ogah mau jawab pertanyaanmu ! Aku tidak pernah main & tidak pernah mau mainan begituan ! itu bermain dengan setan !" ajak Riku sambil menggandeng tangan Sora masuk ke dalam pintu itu.

# # GRAY ROOM # #

"Abu-abu ! Akhirnya, tapi nama ruangan ini sebenarnya apa ?" tanya Sora kepada Riku.

" '_Sorrowful Bride' Room … gitu aja … " jawab Nikiplier lewat telepati dengan Sora._

"Nama ruangan ini … 'Sorrowful Bride' room ! Karena di sini kita membantu pengantin ini supaya kita menerima balasan dan kita bisa keluar dari sini … " kata Sora bersemangat.

"Oh ya, baguslah …. Berarti, misi kita harus membantu pengantin ini supaya tidak di juluki 'Sorrowful Bride' lagi, gitu ?" Tanya Riku teliti, dan Sora menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Riku, hanya sekedar info, 2 lukisan itu adalah Bitter Bride & Gloomy Groom … 2 tangan hitam yang bergerak-gerak adalah tangan pengantin … Kamu akan mendapatkan sesuatu dari Bride nya kalau kamu memberi sesuatu pada tangan hitam itu …" kata Nikiplier lewat telepati dengan Riku_

"_Oh ya, makasih … "_

"Ini adalah Bitter Bride & Gloomy Groom … 2 tangan itu adalah tangan pengantin … " jelas Riku. Tiba-tiba, Riku menatap salah satu tangan hitam pengantin itu, dan matanya terlihat dia punya hint. "Cincin pernikahan … " gumam Riku sedikit membisik.

"Mau kembali jalan ?" Tanya Riku kepada Sora, tanpa di duga. "Boleh … Aku juga penasaran di sini … " jawab Sora, lalu dia menggandeng tangan Riku supaya tidak tersesat. Mereka berjalan ke arah utara, dan menemukan sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar.

"Masalah pintu, itu belakangan … ayo, Sora ! Di sebelah kanan pintu itu ada jalan lagi … " ajak Riku. Sora tersenyum menatap Riku, menandakan dia juga sependapat dengan Riku. Sora dan Riku berjalan ke sebuah jalan yang sempit di samping kanan pintu abu-abu itu dan …

.

.

.

9 Bola mata besar keluar dari lantai …

.

.

.

"Ack !" Sora melompat mundur melihat 'hal-yang-tidak-di-duga' muncul di lantai. Riku nyaris kehilangan jantung nya karena kaget melihat apa yang di lihat partner baru nya alias … uke nya …

"_Hei, tenanglah ! Mereka bukan monster ! Coba lihat mata yang kelihatannya iritasi sehingga warna merah !" kata Nikiplier memberitahu, sweatdrop melihat tingkah Riku & Sora._

"Satu mata lagi sakit, ternyata … Riku, kamu tahu obat khusus mata ?" Tanya Sora kepada Riku yang sudah sembuh dari penyakit 'jantungan' (?) nya.

"_Eyedrops_ … " jawab Riku singkat.

"Eyedrops ? Obat tetes mata ?" Tanya Sora memastikan ucapannya benar

"Ya, eyedrops …. Sayangnya aku tidak bawa eyedrops … mungkin di sini ada … dan tersembunyi- " jelas Riku, yang bikin Sora langsung facepalm. "Emang gampang cari eyedrops !? di toko obat aja sudah langka !" teriak Riku menyadari Sora sudah hopeless, dan 4 siku-siku merah muncul di kepalanya.

"Iya, ya … ya sudah, Riku menang ! Ayo cari eyedrops nya dulu … " ajak Sora, memegang kedua tangan Riku. Riku mulai kebingungan dengan tingkah Sora. Ternyata giliran Sora yang mengalah. Kayaknya balasan karena Riku mau mengalah sebelumnya.

Sora dan Riku berjalan lurus dan menemukan lukisan lagi. Lukisan pertama yang di lihat mereka adalah lukisan seorang gadis. "… ! Ah, mirip Maika, ibu ku sebelum dia tewas … " kata Riku dengan wajah terkejut.

"Kenapa dia tewas ? Sakit apa ?"

"Kanker darah …"

"M-Maaf sudah menanyakan ini, Riku … "

Riku melirik ke arah Sora yang menundukan wajahnya. Seperti nya dia sedih. "Hei, tidak apa-apa. Itu sudah lama sekali terjadi." Hibur Riku mengelus punggung Sora. Sora menatap wajah Riku dengan wajah sedih yang polos.

"_Sora, berhenti menangis ! Nanti di kira kamu cengeng !" bentak Nikiplier lewat telepati lagi._

"Hm, iya, Riku … "

Gambar ke dua : gambar es. Gaje lah. "Riku, itu seperti di film kartun Avatar, di Suku Air … " kata Sora dengan wajah yang polos. "Author yang beritahu, ya … " gumam Riku berbisik dengan sweatdrop.

Gambar ke tiga : Mishaguji (yang pernah main game 'Touhou : Mountain of Faith' pasti ngerti), atau Ular putih. "… Mishaguji !" seru Sora sambil tersenyum lebar, memeluk Riku.

"_Sora ternyata gamer sejati ya … hehehe. … " komentar Nikiplier._

" _. . . Tidak ku sangka Sora seperti ini … " lanjut Riku lewat telepati_.

Gambar ke empat : pemandangan. Nggak di beritahu pemandangan apa tepatnya. "… Gensokyo !" seru Sora lagi dengan wajah yang sama. "KAMU TUH SERING MAIN GAME SHOOTER CEWEK YA ?!" teriak Riku mulai emosi. Nikiplier ketawa maniak sendiri di atas sofa.

"Riku, ayo kita jalan lagi … " ajak Sora dengan watados, melihat Riku yang lagi marah dengan background api. Riku cuman bisa angguk-angguk disko (?), lalu jalan kea rah selatan, karena ada jalan lagi.

Lagi-lagi Sora & Riku menemukan pintu. Keduanya sepakat untuk memasuki pintu itu dan kali ini, Riku yang membuka pintu itu. Isinya kanvas yang ada gambar eyedrops biru berjumlah 21 dan …. KURSI-KURSI DI MANA-MANAAAAAAA …..

DI SINI KURSI

DI SANA KURSI

DI MANA-MANA ADA ~

Caps jebol lagi …. Back to story

"Puzzle ! Ayo, siapa yang tiba di depan lukisan besar itu pemenangnya ! No glide technic, no magic, and no keyblades !" tantang Sora sambil mengacungkan jari nya kea rah seberang (?) yang ada lukisan kayak obat tetes mata. Riku membalasnya dengan senyuman sinis dengan wajah 'Challenge accept'.

Mulailah pertandingan. Sora ambil bagian kanan, Riku ambil bagian kiri. Cara mereka dorongpun juga rasanya kayak di kejar-kejar harimau, DAN PINGIN ngelempar kursi sampai kursi hancur berkeping-keping, tidak bisa di lem sama UHU & Power glue … Tapi aturannya, mereka hanya boleh mendorong kursi. Merusak = membeli #hoi

.

.

.

"Aku menang !" teriak Sora bangga, lalu mengambil sebuah botol kecil yang ada di atas kursi. "Sora, itu, eyedrops ! Kita menemukannya !" seru Riku dari seberang (?).

"Apakah model eyedrops lain seperti ini, Riku ?" Tanya Sora polos. "Uh, tidak, sih … tapi aku yakin ini adalah eyedrops … " jawab Riku. "Awas kalo kamu menyesatkan aku !" komentar Sora sinis.

"Sheesh, kamu ini memang deh … mudah tidak percaya …" komentar Riku dalam hati.

"Ayo, kita beri mata itu eyedrops !" ajak Sora, memasukkan eyedrops nya ke kantung celananya, dan berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Riku menyusulnya dari belakang.

Sora & Riku kembali ke tempat dimana mereka menemukan lantai yang ada banyak mata (masih ingat berapa mata nya ? Lucky numbernya Author, lho !). Salah satu mata itu memang seperti iritasi, tapi mudah di sembuhkan dengan eyedrops.

"Hei, eye-chan (hah?), ini obat khusus untukmu !" kata Sora meneteskan 1 tetes eyedrops tepat di atas mata iritasi itu. Seketika itu, mata itu sembuh total.

Tiba-tiba, mata itu bergerak dan berhenti di dekat tembok hitam. Dia melirik ke tembok itu, seperti ada sesuatu di tembok itu. Sora & Riku mengikuti kemauan mata itu, dan berjalan kea rah mata itu melirik.

"Secret passage …" komentar Riku. Lalu mereka memasuki 'secret passage' itu.

.

.

.

" . . . . . ! Riku, bola kecil berwarna merah !" seru Sora, berlari ke depan dan mengambil bola kecil yang di maksud Sora. "Bagus, Sora. Kukira bola ini bisa masuk di mata Mishaguji yang kau maksud …" komentar Riku, memperhatikan bola kecil yang di pegang Sora.

"_Mishaguji kan mata nya warna merah ! Kamu harusnya tahu, Sor !" kata Nikiplier lewat telepati._

"Oh, ya ! Bagus ! Kenapa tidak ?" Sora berlari keluar dari secret passage, dan menemukan lukisan Ular Putih yang dia & Riku temui sebelum menemukan eyedrops.

Cklik~ !

Sora memasukkan bola merah itu ke dalam mata ular merah itu. Tiba-tiba lukisan 'pemandangan' di sebelah lukisan ular putih jatuh, dan ada tulisan berwarna hitam di belakang kanvas …

"**BEHIND THE BIG TREE**"

"Di belakang pohon besar ? Bagus ! Mungkin ada tempat lain di sini …." Komentar Sora setelah membaca tulisan bold itu.

(( Sora POV))

"Oh ya, tadi sebelum kamu menemukan 9 bola mata, aku bilang 'Masalah pintu belakangan', yang ku maksud itu pintu tadi … Kita belum masuki, kan ?" tanya Riku kepadaku. Aku mengangguk, tanda 'iya'.

"Hm, kalau gitu, ayo kita jalan ! Sama Niki-chan, tentu nya !" ajakku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"_Fuh~ Sora-kun memang baek !" kata Nikiplier lewat elepati._

Aku menarik tangan kanan Riku dan berlari kea rah pintu dekat lantai 9 bola mata yang Riku maksud. Aku memutar gagang pintu nya dan memasuki isi pintu (?) [Ruangan, kali ya~] tersebut. Kalo Niki-chan, dia pasti dah dobrak pintu nya atau di belah-belah pake chainsaw besar atau scythe nya Marluxia.

[[Nikiplier : SOK TAHU LO, SOR !]]

[[ Riku : *bakar Niki*]]

… Labirin ! Bagus !

"Soooo …. Kita cari jalan keluarnya !" kataku dengan bersemangat."Mikir dulu dong, caranya ! Tuh, 3 mannequin JJS (jalan-jalan saja) di dalam labirin !" komentar Riku, hampir men jitak kepala Sora.

"_Jalaaaaaaan ! Jalaaaaan ! Jalaaaaaaan !_!" teriak Nikiplier gila di telepati, rambutnya acak-acakan nggak karuan, mirip Bloody Mary … #Niki_deathglare_ke_Sora

"Iye, iye … ayo !"

Aku memimpin jalan masuk ke labirin. Heran, ada 3 bercak merah (bukan darah, sih ! I swear !) di lantai, tapi itu nanti saja. Riku menyusulku dari belakang. Mannequin tetap berjalan seperti biasa, tapi serasa mereka mengejar kami. Jadi, kami mempercepat jalan, supaya tidak kena Mannequin berbaju merah itu.

"Catatan !" seruku, memasuki suatu ruangan kecil dan memperhatikan catatan kecil yang ada di tembok. Riku membiarkan ku yang membaca catatannya.

**There's a trick to solving mazes ….**

**Hug the right hand side and**

**You'll reach the end eventually.**

"Apa maksud nya ini, Riku ? Niki ?" tanyaku kebingungan, setelah membaca isi catatan itu. Riku mengangkat bahu nya, tanda tidak mengerti. Hint nya pun tidak jelas. Kalau ada yang tahu maksudnya, beritahu lewat review, ya !

"Hmm, lebih baik kita lanjutkan perjalanan di labirin … Aku kurang tahu maksudnya …" kata Riku, menarik tanganku untuk pergi dari ruang kecil itu.

Kami terus berlari neck-to-neck, karena Mannequin-mannequin itu mengejar kami dari belakang. Aku baru sadar, kalau Riku bisa lari cepat. Pantas saja Niki selalu cerita tentang Riku ! Apa saja !

"Kanvas ?!" seru Riku menunjuk kanvas kecil yang dia temui.

"_**Check directly south from the paint**__ ! Lihat di selatan bercak merah !_" kata Nikiplier memberitahu.

"Okay, Niki-chan ! Kita pencar !" kata ku memberitahu. Riku menatapku tidak percaya.

"Kau sudah gila, hah ?! Aku bertugas untuk melindungimu ! Itu –"

"_Ada 3 bercak merah di sini ! Riku, Sora, kalian harus berpencar ! Kalian harus temukan jawabannya ! Aku juga akan cari bercak merah di lantai labirin !" _Kata Nikiplier mulai panic, karena mannequin berjalan cepat kea rah kami.

"Oh, I get it ! See ya at outside !" kata Riku, dia mulai lari meninggalkan ku. Aku mengangguk, dan juga ikut pergi dari tempat kami berdiri.

Aku menemukan bercak merah dekat ruangan mini yang ku masuki itu. Ada tombol ! Bagus. Aku tekan tombol merah itu, dan tiba-tiba ada bunyi sesuatu di luar ruangan.

"I GOT THE ANSWER ! AYO KELUAR DARI SINI !" Teriakku sambil berlari kea rah pintu. Riku mendengar suaraku, dan langsung bergerak ikut keluar dari labirin.

BLAM !

"Hosh … hosh …."

"Kau temukan apa, Sora ?"

"Tombol ! Sudah ku tekan !"

"Baguslah ! Ayo kita periksa apa yang terjadi …" kata Riku menghela napas berat setelah mengatakannya.

Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Kami pun berdua sadar, kalau ada pintu yang tidak ku ketahui kapan ada itu sekarang ada. Apakah aku mendapatkan jawaban hint dari Niki ? who knows ?

Riku membuka pintu baru itu, da nisi nya … patung-patung aneh ! Aneh sekali, hobi nya Guertena memang bagus, tapi, ini ? No way I'd like this …

"Itu sofa, atau wine ?" tanyaku kepada Riku, menunjuk patung aneh berbentuk gelas dan ada wine anggur di dalamnya. Riku & Niki sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Ada patung pohon di sini, tapi aku tidak yakin itu pohon atau bukan .."

"Kayak pohon menari ballerina sambil nge rap (?) dan tangannya goyang Oplosan (yang suka nonton Yuk Keep Smile, pasti ngerti) …"

"Haaa~ "

"Katanya di belakang pohon besar deh …."

"Emang …"

"Pohon itu ya ?"

"Nggak yakin … "

"hmmm …"

"Iya deh … coba saja …"

Akhirnya Riku berjalan kea rah pohon yang lagi goyang Oplosan (?) itu, dan melihat apa yand ada di belakangnya. Riku mengambil sesuatu dari belakang pohon. Karena tidak berhasil menemukan, maka Riku pukul-pukul pohonnya dengan keyblade 'Way to Dawn' nya berkali-kali.

Cring~ !

"… Cincin pernikahan ! Ini mirip cincin pernikahan ayah dan ibu !" kata Riku, setelah memunguti sebuah benda yang baru saja jatuh.

"Kurasa cincin itu cocok di tangan pengantin tadi … di tangan kiri, ya ?" kataku mengingat-ingat. "Right ! Let's go !" ajak Riku, berlari dari ruangan penuh dengan patung-patung aneh. Aku menyusulnya dari belakang.

Kembali ke daerah 'Bitter Bride & Gloomy Groom', ternyata Riku sudah duluan. Riku memasukkan cincin pernikahan itu di tangan kiri, di jari cincin. Riku mundur beberapa langkah setelah memasukkannya.

Bitter Bride & Gloomy Groom tersenyum saat itu juga. Bitter Bride langsung melemparkan bouquet nya keluar dari lukisan, dan aku yang menangkapnya. Tulisan Bitter Bride & Gloomy Groom menjadi 'Blessed Bride' dan 'Blessed Groom'.

"Buat apa bouquet ini ?" tanyaku pada Riku.

"Aada koridor kecil yang belum kita masuki … mau coba ke sana ?" tanya Riku meminta persetujuanku. Aku hanya tersenyum biasa, tanda-tanda, yah, sudah capek dengan perjalanan yang SANGAT PANJANG ini …

"Geez, kamu ini memang kecapaekan … baiklah, kamu tunggu di sini ya. Aku mau ke sana … oh ya, plus, aku minta bouquet nya …"

"Huh ? Kau jahat !"

"Jahat gimana ?!"

"Jangan tinggalin aku !"

"Kamu …. Wajahmu menandakan kamu kecapekan ! Aku kasihan sama kamu !"

"AAAAAARGH ! YA SUDAH, NIH !"

Aku melemparkan bouquet yand ada di tanganku itu ke Riku, dan aku berjalan menjauh dari nya, duduk bersandar di tembok, dan tertidur lelap, karena aku memang lelah.

((Riku POV))

Aku menangkap bouquet yang di lempar oleh Sora. Sora sudah tertidur lelap, menyandar di dinding. Ya, memang dia sungguh kecapekan. Aku yakin dia pasti berlari terus dari garis START dunia ini.

"Tidur dulu saja, Sora, aku kembali nanti …" kataku sambil menelus rambut spiky milik Sora itu, dan berlari meninggalkannya.

Aku menemukan lukisan aneh. Kanvasnya berwarna hitam, mulut & matanya berwarna biru. Norak bin aneh. Aku berjalan mendekati lukisan itu, karena Nikiplier memintaku untuk mendekati nya. Katanya sih lukisannya bisa berbicara.

"ehehehe …. Ehehehe … bunga, memang bagus …. Berikan aku bunga, dan aku membiarkan kamu lewat … ehehehe, bungamu, ku mohon ?" pinta lukisan mengerikan itu.

"Bunga mawarku ? No way. Tapi bouquet ini, boleh saja …" kataku memberi lukisan itu bouquet yang di lempar oleh Sora sebelumnya (Hoh ? Bukannya Bitter Bride ? Tapi kan yang lempar bouquet nya Sora, sesudah Bitter Bride nya ! Yang nggak ngerti, nanti di jelaskan ulang lewat review atau Prolog chapter 5)

"Ehehehe, trims … baunya enak, hehehe … well, chow time !" kata lukisan itu, lalu memakan bouquet itu sampai habis.

"Ahhh, tadi enak … eheheh … Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak, sesuai janji, kamu boleh lewat. Lewat pintu ini saja, well, see ya !" kata lukisan itu, lalu dia berubah menjadi pintu.

"Aku harus temui Sora … " gumamku dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued ….

.

.

a/n :

CHAPTER 4 ~ !

Yay, akhirnya, butuh 7 hari untuk memikirkan bagian ini, karena ruang 'Sorrowful Bride' memang bagian tersulit di bandingkan Chapter-chapter lainnya. Masih mendingan, karena nanti kita akan bertemu ROXAS ! (BGM : Kero (9) Destiny – Silver Key)

Reader (s) : "Author, jangan putar lagu Touhou Project di sini~ … salah fandom !"

Nikiplier : "Sorry, tadi ada SMS masuk …" *buka SMS, dari Xehanort* #abaikan …. "Roxas akan muncul nanti, yang penting !"

Ib : "DIMANA ?!"

Nikiplier : "Rahasia dong … yang penting, Roxas nanti juga muncul sebagai teman seperjalanan kita, Ib !"

Roxas : "Nee-chan baik~"

Riku : "Imouto-chan, kamu mau aku di bunuh karena dia ?"

Nikiplier : "Hah ! **S-SPOILER** !"

Ib : "Apa isi SMS dari Xehanort, Niki-san ?"

Nikiplier : "Ehm~ … nanti di Prolog chapter 5 di beritahu … Hihihi~ !"

Sora : *tidur di kasur author*

Nikiplier : "Ehehe~, istirahat ! Kita nanti syuting jam 5 pagi !"

Ib & Riku : "eeeEEEEEEEH ?!"

**Next Chapter !**

**Chapter 5 : I'm curious about Roxas – Girls' Room, Violet Room, and Milk Puzzle**

_**Mind to review ?**_

**Nb : jika ada bagian yang tidak di mengerti atau kurang, tolong di beritahu lewat review. Itu sangat membantu untuk meningkatkanku menulis cerita. Thankies~ **


End file.
